


The Prince's Lament

by RoyaltyOverReality



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, Figurative Language, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Other, Poetry, Specifically poetry that doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyOverReality/pseuds/RoyaltyOverReality
Summary: The Prince reflects on society, the nature of power, and what it means to be a man. His conclusions end up raising more questions than they answer.





	The Prince's Lament

Tell me why did I put such effort, such struggle  
Into succeeding within the confines of a   
System that neither accepts me or makes me feel  
Anything but repulsion and perverted greed  
Abandon ambition, I must command myself  
To surrender what? My selfishness? I think not  
That sick sweet selfishness becomes glorious wine  
Fermented for how long now? Must I too forget?  
Beautiful malady, a pleasure for the mind  
Beyond sensory experience, sparkling thoughts  
Like the stars, useless but lustrous examples of  
Mechanic capabilities, the man who broke  
Himself down into shapes he should have never seen  
Just to rule over things he had always despised

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write poetry very often, but I hope you all liked this. I tried to leave it ambiguous whether the poem was being told from Akio or Dios' perspective. I'd be really interested in hearing which one of them you thought it was.


End file.
